


Need Your Love Right Now

by LaPetiteLouve



Series: Familia Ante Omnia [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteLouve/pseuds/LaPetiteLouve
Summary: Patrick's been better than okay for a long time.  Jonny pulled him out of those dark years.  But, the past isn't something you can outrun.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Familia Ante Omnia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Need Your Love Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I know virtually nothing about the families except for the fact that they exist. This is fiction. If I had the power to write how the world works I wouldn't have time to write things like these. Title from Ok by Robin Schulz

Kaner smiled and ruffled Sikky's hair on his way back to his locker. Kid's first goal. Had to feel pretty great, judging by Sikky's blinding grin. The drums thudded, some song one of the young guns put on. Loud, but not loud enough to damage any wolf's hearing. Kaner sat down in his stall and surveyed the room. Duncs sat, quietly talking with Boqs. Kirby stood near Alex, Brinks, Kuba and Carpy. A hand dropped in his hair and Kaner immediately leaned into Jonny's touch. 

"Should do something tonight," Jonny said, just loud enough to hear over the music. 

"For what?" Kaner stared up at him curiously. 

Jonny shrugged. "For the win. For the boys. For the pack. For the new year. For us. Pick one."

Kaner shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna head home. You can go out with them tonight. I think I just wanna chill at home and watch some movies with them." He reached for his phone as Jonny ambled away. 

_Hi Patrick. Happy belated New Years._

_Congrats on the win tonight._

Kaner shuddered, nausea working its way through his body. His fingers twitched as he typed out a quick response. 

_Thanks Mom._

He shut his phone off and shivered. He knew it was coming. There's no running from this. Good thing he told Jonny he didn't want to go out tonight. Everything got to him now. The smell of sweat, the sound of water hitting tiles from the showers, the bass of the song, his damp hair dripping water down his neck. He needed out. He finished up quickly, shoving his tie in his pocket of his jacket and yanking his beanie over his head. "Hey," he approached Duncs. "I'm heading home now. I'll take whoever isn't going out back."

Duncs raised an eyebrow at him, only half dressed. "Not going out? Some of the guys wanna celebrate tonight."

"Nope, heading home," Kaner rocked back and forth on his feet. 

"Take the rookies and maybe Kuba home. Before Dacher gets fined for doing something he shouldn't be doing," Duncs nodded across the room, where Dacher had draped himself over Boqs' back as the Swede kept his conversation with Alex and Olli, gesturing wildly. 

Kaner chuckled fondly. "Hey. Kids, let's go." He laughed a little louder when Dacher perked up and excitedly bounded over. "Keep it down tonight, huh?" he teased, relishing in Kirby's pink cheeks. "Kuba, heading home or going out?"

"Out. I'll see you at home," Kuba replied. 

Kaner nodded and followed Dacher out of the locker room. He tugged Boqs against him as they walked out. "Got a goal tonight, huh?" he praised. "Did good today. Both of you."

"Tack," Boqs murmured shyly. "We're gonna watch movies in The Den, come join?"

"Maybe for one or two," Kaner shrugged, unlocking his car. "Just don't stay up too late, okay? Practice tomorrow," he reminded them, getting into the driver's seat. 

"Hey Kaner?" Kirby started, sliding into the backseat. "What do we do for the offseason? Like do we spend it with our families or the pack?"

Kaner twitched uncomfortably. "Thinking about the offseason already, Dacher?" he cleared his throat. 

"No, uh, no, just... thinking," Dacher backtracked. The kid is just too easy to pick on. 

"Usually the pack splits up for the first part of it. Go home, see family. Sometimes, in the middle we'll meet back up and go somewhere for a long vacation, or we'll stay home and be a pack. And after that, everyone slowly gets back in the grind of things," Kaner answered, reversing out of the parking lot. 

"So you're going back to Buffalo for a little?" Boqs asked. 

"Erm... maybe not this year. I dunno," Kaner shrugged. _No._ "What's up? What're you thinking about?" 

"Well, I wanna see my family... and still have time to go to... Sweden?" Dacher stammered. Oh, that's cute. 

Kaner glanced at them in the rearview mirror, taking in the way Dacher kept his gaze lowered and how Boqs stared at him like he grew another head. Probably the first he's heard of this. "Sounds great! Get cultured and Bringing him home to meet the folks, huh?" Kaner grinned, just to tease Kirby a bit. It worked. Three for three, that's a hat trick. 

"You will help get the tickets, ja? And also plan?" Boqs asked.

"Of course. We'll work things out when it gets closer to the offseason, okay? Keep it in your back pocket for now, eh?" Kaner nodded. He drove them home in relative silence. Only the radio playing quietly in the background. He parked the car and hurried inside. Kaner pushed the front door open and took his shoes off. "Hello?" 

"Kitchen," Seabs answered. "You're home early. Thought you'd be going out."

"Nah, took Kirby Adam home. They're adorable," Kaner smiled, leaning against the fridge. 

"And infinitely more tolerable than you and Jonny were at that age," Seabs chirped. 

Kaner scoffed and waved him off. "Duncs on his way home?"

"Probably not. Told him to go keep the guys out of trouble and to have some fun. Shawzy's probably talking Saader's ear off. They were playing video games upstairs, last time I checked," Seabs shook his head.

"Oh. Are they feeling better?" Kaner wondered. 

"Saader, yeah. Drake and Shawzy... fickle. Right now Shawzy's okay, but I bet he's gonna have a hard time later."

"Probably would do better faster if they weren't gaming constantly," Kaner sighed. 

"Shit happens," Seabs answered. "Let them have some fun. Also, Drake's shifted. He's somewhere around the house."

Kaner looked up and caught a flash of mottled gold and brown fur. "There he is. C'mere Drake." He crouched down as the wolf ambled over. "Hey Bud, you doing okay?"

Drake huffed sullenly and shook his head, gently rubbing the side of his face against Kaner's leg. He whined lowly and sighed again. 

"I know, concussions suck," Kaner whispered, scratching his ears. "It'll be okay. Just take your time. Wanna come watch some TV with me in the living room?" 

Drake considered and nodded once. He nudged Kaner's hand and shuffled past him towards the living room. 

"God, he's miserable," Kaner frowned, once he was out of earshot. 

"Injuries suck. Concussions suck even more. And he's a young guy," Seabs sighed sympathetically. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

Kaner ignored Seabs' quick wince of pain as he stood up for his own mental sake and popped his head into the living room. "Gonna go change, then we can watch some movies." He jobbed upstairs and shuffled to his room. He hung up his suit and dug around the drawers for clothes. He pulled on soft sweatpants and one of Jonny's faded shirts. He passed the rookies' room and heard giggling. He smiled, it reminded him of his childhood. When he'd walk by his sisters' room and heard them laughing and playing. Kaner stopped before he approached the staircase. He took a deep breath and strode down, into the living room. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. 

Drake hopped up and sat next to him. Barely five minutes passed before Drake whined and bullied his way into Kaner's lap. Once settled, half on Kaner, half off, he glanced back at him, as if asking permission. 

"You're good. Miss you out there," Kaner mumbled. He ran a hand through Drake's multicolored fur. A little thicker and coarser than his own sleek pelt, a testament to his country. Still nice to run his fingers through. Kaner flipped to some random rom-com and lowered the volume. "One movie and then up to bed, hm?" he said. He settled back against the couch, one hand planted between Drake's shoulder blades, the other smoothing fur down near his flank. 

Kaner completely ignored the movie, so lost in the comforting repetition of grooming a pack mate. He smiled when he noticed Drake completely out of it, eyes closed, breathing evenly. He switched the TV off and ruefully shook Drake awake. "Hey, bud. Go upstairs and sleep. Won't even make you shift." He followed the wolf upstairs, into his room, where Shawzy and Saader were already dead to the world, snoring softly. Seabs must have hustled them off to bed a while ago. 

Drake climbed on his bed and yawned widely. He dragged his blanket around, trying to get comfortable. He growled softly, a little frustrated and blinked at Kaner, blanket still clutched between his jaws. 

Kaner smiled and moved the pillows to the center of the bed. He pulled the blanket over everything and smoothed it out. He knew Drake liked to sleep completely covered, head tucked under a pillow or two. Kaner briefly wondered how he breathed, but to each their own. He snuck out and gently shut the door. He glanced at the room across the hallway and quietly peeked in. Just a crack. He smiled tenderly at the sight of Kirby and Adam tangled together in a mess of limbs and blankets. He closed their door and finally went to his bathroom to get ready for bed. Kaner zoned out while brushing his teeth. He rinsed automatically, just going through the motions. He flipped the bathroom lights off and climbed into his side of the bed. He sent a quick text to Jonny before falling asleep. 

_Love you, night._

Kaner sat up. No blanket, no Jonny. Strange. He swung his legs off the bed and padded out. "Hello?" he called. No response. He checked all the rooms. Empty. "It's late, they should be home by now," he muttered to himself. Kaner ventured downstairs. Nothing wrong, nothing missing or placed weird. Just empty. Silent. "Guys?" he called again. "This better not be a joke." Nothing. "Okay, fine. Ha, ha, you win." Worry bubbled in the pit of his stomach. _Did they go for a run?_ Jonny wouldn't have left for one without leaving him a note. And it's late and they had practice tomorrow. How the fuck did they get Kuba in on this. Kuba's too goddamn nice. What the hell? Kaner grabbed a pair of shoes. He unlocked the back door and stepped out, flinching at the cold, whipping wind. "Fucking making me walk around in the cold when everyone should be in a warm fucking bed. And the injured guys! What the fuck? I got Drake all nice and tucked in and this is what he does?" Kaner muttered. He approached the tree line and rested his hand against trunk. It was wet. That... that's not right. He pulled his hand away with a grimace. He moved to wipe it off, but examined it closer and gulped. Red. Blood red.

Kaner shifted and sprinted in. _"Jonny? Guys!?"_ he barked frantically. He followed the trail of red, the smell of blood. Blood morphed into smoke. Smoke and... and burning flesh? So thick in the air he could taste it. Oh fuck! Please, God no. Kaner ran faster. He burst into the clearing. Smoke rose, clouding the moon from his sight. Trees burned, a ring of fire around The Burrow. What the hell? The bushes rustled. Kaner crouched down defensively. Along his sweep of the area, he saw it. The carcasses. Strewn about carelessly, surrounded by a pool of their own blood. Kaner gagged, bile rising in his throat. He threw up in the bloody glass and coughed. His limps shook violently, unstably holding him up. Kaner moved to the side and collapsed. Tears blurred his vision and he howled, a desperate, anguished note. A cry for help. Help that wouldn't come. His pack. Slaughtered. And Kaner couldn't do anything about it. _"No, no, no, no, no, no, this isn't real. This isn't real! It's not fucking real!"_ he howled. He looked up and tensed. Surrounded by a ring of people clad in black clothes. Medieval executioner type clothes. Kaner shifted back, shivering on his knees as the cold pierced his skin, chilling him to the bone, despite the fires around him. "Why?" he pleaded. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why? Why! How could you!" he screamed. 

"We had to purge the world. Soon, you will be the last and only one alive," they said, demonically distorted. 

"My pack! Why... why?" Kaner wailed, crying and sobbing so hard he couldn't see. "You killed my family!"

They scoffed. "They weren't your family, boy!"

Kaner froze. He knew that voice. He furiously wiped his eyes and lifted his gaze, shaking from a combination of emotion and cold. "Who? Who are you? Why am I the only one left?" he questioned, voice breaking. 

"Oh, please. You think I'd kill my own flesh and blood? You might be tainted, but you're still mine. But you made your choice, and choices have consequences," he lifted his mask off and let it drop to the ground. 

Kaner stared at the blood splattered on it and sobbed, the cold chilling his wet cheeks. He cried. For the last win he never celebrated with them. For the boys he'd lost without putting up a fight. For the pack he'd never be able to replace. For the new year he could never forget even if he tried. For the one he loved the most and lost. "Why? Dad... why?" he fell on his side, a mess of tears, cold and hurt. Mercifully, the ground opened up and swallowed him whole, encasing him in nothing and emptiness. 

Kaner jolted awake, cold sweat dripping down his neck and forehead. He gasped and rolled off the bed. His elbows throbbed as he sucked in air. Panic-stricken, Kaner sat up. He shakily stared at the bed. No blanket, no Jonny. "Oh God," he staggered his way to the toilet and threw up. "No, no, no, no, no," he coughed, wiping his mouth. "It can't be true. It's not!" he leaned against the cold porcelain tub and curled in on himself. He heard a door open and close and held himself tighter, shaking his head fervently. "You're not here. You're not here! Go away! They're fine, they're alive!" 

"Pat, Peeks. What happened, what's going on?"

Kaner paused. He knew that voice. He looked up slowly and whimpered, reaching out for him. He bunched a fist in Jonny's shirt and tugged. Just to prove. "You're here?" he sniffled. 

Jonny's brow furrowed, kneeling on the bathroom mat. "Yeah Pat. We got home, I've been in the kitchen. It's only 10:45. Baby, what happened?"

Kaner rushed forward and latched onto Jonny, shaking and crying. "I thought... the pack, you-you. What? It was so real. Jonny, it felt so real. You're real, right?" he rambled hysterically. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jonny's arms wrapped around him, scenting Jonny, taking gulps of air of Jonny's familiar scent. 

"Baby, talk to me, huh? What happened? Why are you so scared?" Jonny whispered. He moved them over to the bed and laid Kaner down. He straddled him and boxed him in, nosing at Kaner's neck. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"Fuck, fuck, I couldn't find you. Couldn't find anyone. So, I went looking. I had to... needed you. And fuck, I did. Found everyone. Fuck, Jonny, there was so much blood and smoke, and fires everywhere. Fuck, it was him. Jonny, it was all him," Kaner shivered as he felt a hint of teeth near his pulse. 

"Who, Peeks?" Jonny pulled away, a hand resting on Kaner's cheek, brushing tear tracks away with a swipe of his thumb. 

"You know who it was," Kaner whispered. 

Realization dawned in Jonny's warm, concerned brown eyes. He rested their foreheads together, sharing breaths. "Your mom texted today, eh? That what triggered everything? Sh, sh, it's okay. He's not gonna do a damn thing. He can't and won't. Don't worry about them, okay? You'll come back with me. To Winnipeg. Then you can't meet your sisters somewhere else. But you don't have to go back to Buffalo. This is our pack. This is our home. This is our family and no one hurts it and gets away with it, okay? You're safe Baby, I'm here." 

"You can't promise that," he whispered. "You weren't there, you don't know-"

"Sorry Baby. Thought we got home early but I guess not, eh?" Jonny kissed his forehead. "Think you can sleep now?"

"No. No sleeping. Not right now," Kaner shook his head. 

"You gotta, practice tomorrow," Jonny explained patiently. "You wanna make rounds? Would that help?"

Kaner thought about it and nodded. They didn't really make rounds in The Nest. Usually on the road, after a hard loss, or unless Jonny felt the need to. "Please? Need to make sure everyone's safe."

"Okay, okay, let's go. Have to be quiet though," Jonny tugged him up. He grabbed Kaner's hand and led him out of the room. Jonny opened the door to Seabs and Duncs' room, enough for Kaner to see the two sleeping forms. He opened the door to the rookies, and then the European duo. And then Saader, Shawzy and Drake's, where Kaner could still make out the Drake-shaped lump under the blanket. And finally Stromer and Brinks. Letting Kaner see everyone with his own eyes. Safe and sleeping. "All good?" Jonny asked. 

Kaner nodded minutely, still wide-eyed but settled. He followed Jonny blindly. Not really registering anything until Jonny flipped the bathroom lights on. He stood in the door way as Jonny ran a cloth under the faucet and tapped the counter top. Kaner hopped up while Jonny flushed the toilet. He let Jonny run the warm cloth over his skin, wiping the sweat and tear tracks away. He let Jonny check him over. 

"You hit your elbows?" Jonny asked, wiping the cloth over the red skin. "Doesn't look like it'll bruise though."

"Might've rolled off the bed," Kaner shrugged. 

Jonny hummed and brushed Kaner's hair back with his hand. "And your chin? Got a red spot but I don't think that'll bruise either."

"Might've hit my head when I was throwing up," Kaner answered. He sat on the counter while Jonny brushed his teeth, quiet and watching, like Jonny might fade away if he wasn't careful. 

"Bed time?" Jonny asked after rinsing his mouth and wiping his face with the cloth. 

"Yeah," Kaner murmured. He followed Jonny out, turning off the bathroom lights. He chewed his lip as Jonny stooped down and picked the discarded blanket off the floor. So, that's where it went. Kaner watched as Jonny remade the bed. He climbed in after Jonny and sunk into the mattress. He relaxed when Jonny spooned up behind him, wrapping an arm around him and tucking Kaner against him. Kaner reveled in his heat and turned his head. 

Jonny leaned down for a quick peck. And then another. The door cracked open. 

"Is everything okay?" Kirby rubbed his eyes, fighting off a yawn. "We heard noises and we saw the light in the hallway."

"Yeah, everything's okay," Jonny calmly said. 

"Okay. We'll go back to sleep now," Kirby shrugged. "Sorry."

"You two wanna sleep here?" Jonny offered. He glanced at Kaner with a grin before looking up at the rookies. "We don't mind. We'll fit. 

"Okay," Adam agreed brightly, never one to turn cuddles down. 

Jonny and Kaner rearranged themselves to fit the kids in. Jonny, Kaner, Adam, Kirby. "Good thing we got a California King," Jonny chuckled. Not a tight fit, but comfortable and snug. "Go to sleep, gonna be okay," he murmured drowsily. 

Kaner leaned back against Jonny's chest, seeking out body heat. He listened and made sure that Adam and Kirby fell back asleep. He held his breath as Adam twisted in Kirby's grasp and shifted closer to Kaner. Kaner stifled a chuckle as it set off a reaction of Kirby also gravitating towards the middle of the bed. Jonny knew he needed this. Jonny always did know him best. This is it. This is his family now. Has been his family. And they're ride or die for each other. Kaner yawned and started drifting off, surrounded by a pack he never thought he'd get the privilege of having.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically Kaner has a very bad nightmare triggered by his past, which loosely around his family, i might write another one and go deeper into it. You should be able to tell what the nightmare is. it's pretty bad. It's okay because JONNY. also. Drake Caggiula is one of my favorite hawks i love them all but i really like him, okay? he's my feisty take no shit boy and he's hurt. But he's okay? He's supposed to be okay to come back soon? wow this was long. Sorry. Uh the usual stuff. Cheers.


End file.
